It's All Fun And Games
by VampGirl555
Summary: Rose Hathaway is up to no good and the only person who can tame her is Dimitri Belikov. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

R-POV

Three weeks, three weeks was all that was left before we leave to court. Today is the last day of the field experience and to say I'm happy is an understatement. Dimitri was reassigned to Christain (per his request) and I'm still Lissa's guardian. After graduation, we are moving to court so that bitch Tatiana can teach Lissa more about Moroi politics. It was 5 in the morning so the sun will be setting in a couple of hours. I decided to so and take a shower before getting ready. As soon as I got out of the shower there was a knock at the door.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. When I opened the door I saw Dimitri standing there with a look of lust in his eyes after he realized what I was wearing. I let him in and as soon as the door was closed behind us I got pinned to the door.

His lips crashed down on mine, his hands on my hips and running up and down my body. I soon found my hands pulling on his shirt trying to remove it. As soon as things were really heating up and all self-control was about to be lost he pulled back. I tried to get him to come back, but he still pulled back.

"Roza I want to continue I really do, but I came to tell you that the Headmistress and Alberta need to see you in a half hour," He stated trying to regain his self-control.

"What for?" I asked still running my hands up and down his body seeing him tense.

"Roza, you really have to get ready. And I'm not sure what for." He said still trying to not pin my against the door again.

"Fine," was all I said before undoing the towel and walking towards the closet to get some clothes on.

"Roza you are making this really hard on my right now," I looked back as he said that.

"Do like the view Comrade?" I said while putting on a black lace thong and a black lace bra. "Always," he stated bluntly.

I had put on some black skinny jeans and a black fitted tank top with a leather jacket. Before leaving with Dimitri, I grabbed both my practice stake for the field experience along with my silver stake Dimitri gave me after the strigoi attack a few months ago. We started to walk over across campus to Kirova's office, it was still only about 7:30 so the sun was just setting.

I hope this meeting won't take long because I needed to find Christian by 9. When we got to her office I sat down and waited for someone to talk. It had to be five minutes before I spoke up "Okay why the hell am I here?" I looked back to Dimitri who was just standing in the back of the room "Do you know?" I asked.

"No I Don't Rose," was all he said.

"Okay then will somebody please tell me what is going on then."

Alberta started " Well Miss Hathaway, as we all know you have excelled above most guardians twice your age and we have discussed with the queen herself and she agreed that as soon as you graduate we would like for you to remain here and teach along with guardian Belikov. We have made arrangements for Princess Vasilisa and Mr. Ozra to stay and teach as well. The queen will still teach the princess, but she can stay here on campus. She will teach spirit and Mr. Ozra will teach offensive magic to students who wish to learn. So what do you say, Rose, we wanted to run the idea by you and Guardia Belikov first."

Wow, I never thought in a million years that the very school where I caused so much trouble would want me of all people to teach here.

"Rose, are you going to say anything?" Kirova asked.

"Well um, I don't know what to say. It's a lot to think about."

Alberta spoke again " Well Miss Hathaway would you mind informing us of your decision by the end of the trials. Oh, and will you inform the princess along with aswell."

With that Dimitri and I left Kirova's office. Once we were outside I spoke first. " So Comrade you really had no idea that they were going to offer that?" "No non, but what do you think about it. Do you want to take the offer?" He asked questionably.

"I don't know I'll have to talk to Liss and sparky, but what do you want, your part of this you know," I said without meeting his eyes. He abruptly stopped in front of me to where I almost ran into him.

"Roza looks at me," I looked up into those chocolate brown eyes that always made me melt. "Roza all I care about is you and your happiness I will go with whatever you want Любовь моя."

I felt the tears welling up in eyes, I felt a single tear slide down the side of my face. Dimitri cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tear away. I didn't know what to say I was the only thing he cares. So I said the only thing I could think of.

"Dimitri I love you," I felt him bring me into his arms and whisper into my ear "I love you too." When we pulled apart I quickly looked around to see if anyone saw us but it was still early in the Moroi day so most were still asleep. We still had to keep our relationship a secret till graduation even thou I turned eighteen last week because we were still in the roles of " _teacher"_ and _"student"_ and he could still get into trouble. Luckey for us graduation was tomorrow after the final trails, which I know sounds stupid considering I have been told multiple times that I'm a better guardian than Dimitri and that I will be his superior when I graduate, but I'm still nervous for my trails. This single test will decide my entire future in a few hours and the scares the crap out of me. When Dimitri and I got to my dorm he kissed the top of my head and told me that he loves me and will support my decision either way which made my feel extremely happy.

Please review and comment. Also thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

R-POV

After he left I went to find Liss and Christain and tell them about the deal Kirova and Alberta offered to get their opinions on it. I found them in Liss's dorm room talking, thank god the last time I walked in clothes were flying to say the least. "Hey Rose, what's up your early"

Liss asked with a confused look on her face. "Yeah I know but I just came from Kirova's Office," I felt worried seep through the bond

"Don't worry Liss nothing bad happened, actually, she and Alberta made an offer for you, me, Dimitri and sparky." Worry was replaced with confusion.

"What do you mean Rose? What kind of offer?" Liss asked I walked over and sat on the bed with her while I talked

"Well I guess that the academy doesn't want us to leave and they want to give us jobs here at the academy."

I relay the conversation that Alberta had with me back to Liss. "Wow" Was all she said after I was done.

"Is that all your to say?"

"Rose it's a lot to think about. What do you want?" she asked still trying to process it all.

"I just want what is best for you as this is really your's and Christain's decisions. I go where you go Liss. I'm your guardian."

After I said that I could feel guilt flow through the bond along with a sense of uncertainty. "Liss don't feel guilty, okay. Really it's fine it's is part of being your guardian. Okay? So don't feel guilty. Kirova and Alberta gave us until the end of the day to give them an answer. So why don't you just come and find me and tell me what you want, okay." With that, I got up off the bed told Christian I'll meet him in his first period and left.

L-POV

After Rose left I turned to Christian "What do you think? What do you want to do?" I asked Christain.

"Liss baby I want to do whatever you want," He said taking my hand in his.

"Why does everybody always want me to decide everything?" I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

"Liss because you're the princess and a lot depends on your choices," he said wiping the tears from my face and bringing me into his embrace. He lied like that for away till he had to get to his class to meet Rose once he kissed the top of my head he left.

I wish I knew what Rose wanted to do. She sacrifices so much for me and the least I can do is let her make this decision. Now the issue is trying to get her to decide want she would want. Damn what the point of this stupid bond if It won't work both ways. I need to talk to the one person she knows her like I do. With that realization, I called Eddie to tell him to come to my room since he was my guardian for the field experience. Once he arrived I grabbed my bag and left to find Guardian Belikov.

We found him in the gym working out. Once he noticed us he stopped. "Princess, Mr. Castile what can I do for you?" he asked "Guardian Belikov how many times do I have to tell you this just call me Lissa okay. And I came to ask you a question about Rose." I could only ever so slightly see him stiffen after I said Ross's name.

"Yes well, Lissa shouldn't you ask her yourself?"

"Well I guess you know about the offer that the Headmistress and Guardian Petrov gave all of us," He nodded "Well you see she wants me to decide but she has sacrificed so much for me over the years so I want to give her something back. And you see I want to be able to let her choose if we all stay or not but she won't tell me what she wants so that's why I'm here you know her just as much as I do so I was hoping you could tell me what she wants."

After I finished he looked at me "If she wanted you to choose then it's for a reason and you should speak to her about this."

"But that's the issue she won't talk to me about want she wants. She'll say something like "Liss I go where you go" and I don't want that. I want to give her something she wants for a change and your the only other person that knows her like I do so will please just tell me what you think she would want." After I finished I could feel the darkness growing in me for a slight moment but left as quick as it came.

"Well Princess," I glared at that title "Lissa, I think she would like to stay here with you protected and you being able to teach and help others. Plus I now she would love to show Guardian Alto what she can do in her combat classes." He finished

"Thank you Guardian Belikov oh and I promise I won't tell Rose you told me this." With that Eddie and I left to first hour.


	3. Chapter 3

R-POV

I tried checking on Lissa through the bond while guarding Christian in his catering class, but she was blocking me out. First hour was almost over and Christain had a free period next hour and I knew he would want to go to the library and wait for Lissa. When walking to the library, I saw figures move in my peripheral vision and I immediately pushed Christain behind me and told him to do everything I said. Sparky and I may not get along great, but he knows to listen to everything I tell him when there are Strigoi around even if the _"Strigoi"_ are guardians that are testing me.

There were five Strigoi, but the only ones I noticed were Stan Alto and Celeste. I quickly dispatched two of the guardians almost immediately. Stan tried to grab Christain, but I spun around and kicked him in the groin before taking my practice stake and " _killing_ " him. I then worked on taking out Celeste and this other guardian out which wasn't hard the entire fight only took about five minutes. After I had successfully "killed" all the guardians one of the newer ones had spoken first "Well Hathaway is it. I have never seen such a perfect performance from a novice."

This was just asking for a Rose Hathaway quip " Yeah well if you knew me I'm not just a normal novice." I looked over to Stan

"Isn't that right Guardian Alto" He looked like he wanted to kill me- well more than normal. "Don't use that tone with me, Hathaway," He stated with a blunt tone.

"Oh and yeah I'm not a normal novice. I have been in the real world and no novice is ready for what's out there. And I wouldn't have been ready if it wasn't for Guardian Belikov."

With that, I grabbed Christian's arm and left. I could hear the gasps from the new guardians when they saw the back of my neck. I now have nine molnija marks and three battle marks. Sparky and I made it to the library and saw Lissa sitting and waiting for us. I could tell she had news cause she was smiling and waving for us to come over. When we got there Christian kissed Lissa and I made a fake gagging noise along with Eddie. Lissa was still smiling but not talking so I spoke up

"Liss, what is going on?"

"Well, I decided I think we should stay."

"Oh My God really I was so hoping you would decide to stay but I wanted you to do want you wanted." By this point, she had mine in her death grip of a hug.

Through the bond, I could tell she was hiding something from me but she was so happy right now I decided to leave it alone for a while. We all talked and decided we would stay on a few conditions and after that, we all departed for the rest of the classes till lunch. I ended up "Killing" a total of about 30 guardians all day which wasn't hard but it kind of annoying by the end of it. Liss, Eddie, Adrian, Mase, Christain, Mia and I were walking back to my dorm when a whole fleet of Guardians jumped us I immediately told Mase and Eddie to protect the Morio and I'll take care of the Strigoi. They did what I told them. They knew I was in charge and did what I said.

The fight flew by so fast and I could feel the darkness rising up in me every time I fight. I think that's why I'm so badass in fighting- well you know besides the pure raw talent that I was born with. Most of the fight I don't remember until the only Guardian left was non-other than Dimitri. Of course, he would be my final fight before the trails.

This fight with Dimitri has been the most challenging one since the field experience has started. We knew each other's moves and we knew what the other would do a millisecond by for the other did it. We circled each other both trying to catch the other by surprise. That's when I saw an opening and took it without a second thought before I knew what was happening I was on top of him straddling his waist and staking him with my practice stake and declaring him officially "dead."

I didn't realize the fight was over until I felt a pair of hand on me and pull me up. When I was up on my feet and Dimitri spoke first. "Notice anybody Rose. Funny how just a couple of months ago you had no chance of taking all thirteen of us down when we brought you back to St. Vladimir's and now you took all of us down single-handedly I'm proud of you Rose." "Rose I'm so proud of you." that was Alberta that spoke next. What she did next surprised the hell out of me- she hugged me she actually hugged me "Rose why don't you go clean up and get ready for trails tomorrow you can have the rest of the day off. Oh and you can let the Headmistress and me of your decision tomorrow morning," she said after she realised me for the hug. I looked down at my clothes and saw how dirty they were; I really needed a shower. I told thank you that I would let them know tomorrow and left to change my clothing.


End file.
